tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eicher Motors
:For the German Eicher company see; ''Eicher ''Eicher Motors Ltd is a subsidiary of the Eicher Group, a conglomerate of the firms Eicher Goodearth Ltd., Eicher Ltd., Eicher International Ltd., and ECS Ltd., based in New Delhi, India. There is a joint venture with AB Volvo, as of 1 July 2009 renamed Volvo-Eicher Commercial Vehicle Ltd..http://www.blonnet.com/2009/11/11/stories/2009111150870200.htm History Eicher Motor is one of the prominent commercial vehicle manufacturer in India. The companies origins date back to 1948, when Goodearth Company was established for the distribution and service of imported tractors. In 1959 the Eicher Tractor Corporation of India Private Ltd. was established jointly with the Gebr. Eicher company, a German tractor manufacturer. In 1960 the first tractor ever produced in India was put on the market. Today the Eicher Group is a significant player in the Indian auto mobile industry with a gross sales turnover of over INR 19,000 million ($424 million (US)) in the year 2005-06. Since 1965, Eicher has been completely owned by Indian shareholders. The German Eicher was part of Massey-Ferguson from 1970 when MF bought 30% of the company, eventually buying out the German company 1973.Eicher article In 2005, Eicher Motors Ltd sold the Tractors & Engines business to TAFE, (Tractors And Farm Equipment Ltd), of Chennai, India. In 2006, German car manufacturer Daimler Chrysler announced intentions to increase its current stake from 3.56% to 20% in Eicher Motors.(Economic Times, October 6, 2006) Group structure The Eicher Group has (had) diversified business interests in design & development, manufacturing and local/ international marketing of Trucks & Buses, Motorcycles, Automotive Gears and components. In addition to this, Eicher has also invested in the potential growth areas of Management Consultancy Services, Customised Engineering Solutions, City Map & Travel Guides. The activities of the Group are divided into the following business units covering all the business interests. * Eicher Goodearth Limited *Eicher Motors Limited ** Eicher Motors - Commercial Vehicles ** Royal Enfield - Motorcycles ** Eicher Engineering Components - Gears * Eicher Limited - Investments in Group companies * Eicher Engineering Solutions - Customised Engineering Solutions * Good Earth Publications - City Maps & Travel Guides * ECS Limited - Management Consulting The Eicher company has around 2500 employees located in 4 manufacturing facilities and 49 marketing & area offices all around India. The Group has around 600 suppliers of components and sub-assemblies. The Group’s products are supplied by a network of around 381 dealers distributed across India. Eicher is present in over 40 other countries across the world. Tractor Models 480 Truck Models *Eicher 10.50 *Eicher 10.59 *Eicher 10.75 *Eicher 10.90 *Eicher 11.10 - 7 ton Payload Truck *Eicher 15.16 *Eicher 20.16 *Eicher 30.25 FE *Eicher 30.25 XP *Eicher 35.31 *Eicher 40.40 (Articulated tractor)- 180hp Cummins *Eicher Terra 16 HDR - 16 Ton Tipper Bus Models *Eicher Skyline Executive - 32-40 HHR seaters *Eicher Skyline school bus *Eicher Starline CNG school *Eicher Starline CNG Standard *Eicher Starline Route Permit *Eicher Starline school bus *Eicher Starline Standard *Eicher 20.15 school bus - Heavy Duty bus16 Ton platform References External links *Official website *Website of collector of Eicher tractors Category:Truck manufacturers of India Category:Companies founded in 1948 Category:Engine manufacturers of India Category:Bus manufacturers of India Category:Eicher Motors Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of India Category:Companies of India Category:Trucks built in India